


I Fell For You

by OnlyDarylNormanFic



Category: The Walking Dead & Related Fandoms, The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Daryl Dixon Smut, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Multi, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-21
Updated: 2019-05-21
Packaged: 2020-03-09 08:55:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18913675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnlyDarylNormanFic/pseuds/OnlyDarylNormanFic
Summary: Request:  Hey I’m so glad I found you again! Tumblr did a weird thing and unfollowed you??? Anyways months ago I requested a story with bisexual reader x Daryl where Daryl didn’t know she was bi and thought she was gay because he knew she and some other female character had a thing for a bit so he never made a move and was confused when she made moves so he confronts her and she tells him she bi and smut happens.Summary: The reader and Daryl have close friends since her and her girlfriend had found the group and the prison. The reader breaks up with her girlfriend and Daryl offers to talk her through it. One thing leads to another and the reader admits to her feelings about Daryl and they collide together, finally after months of wanting, finally letting each other know how much they have wanted one another for so long.A/N: To the person who was asking for more reader riding Daryl, I think you’ll be very happy about this smut. ;)





	I Fell For You

\-----

“Look, can we not do this right now?” you said, with frustration.

“But I don’t get it, Y/N…” Ashley said, turning her body into yours and looking into your eyes.

“After everything this is it?” she asked you, with slightly sad eyes.

You took a deep breath and looked at her apologetically, running your hand up and down on her arm as you nodded.

“I’m sorry… I don’t know what to say…I just…don’t feel it anymore…” you said.

She looked down, her eyes tearing up as just nodded, fidgeting with her hands.

“Is it me?” she asked, afraid to look you in the eye.

You shook your head and looked over at you reassuringly.

“It’s not you…I promise it’s not,” you said, bringing your lips to her cheek for a quick goodbye kiss.

“I just…I just don’t feel the way I used to. You’re great. You deserve someone who’s going to love you the way you need it. I just can’t anymore…” you said, stepping back and dropping away from her.

She looked back at the floor again, nodding as she swallowed a few more tears.

She gulped them down and shook her head, looking over at you with resolve. Before you knew what was happening, she walked into you, putting her hand on your neck and pushing her lips to yours. She slid her tongue inside your mouth and swirled around it hungrily, giving it all she had.

She slowly pulled her tongue out of your mouth and smirked at your surprised, almost hazy, expression.

“You’re gonna want me back one day, Y/N. And when that happens, I don’t know if I’ll ‘feel it anymore,’” she said with disdain and air quotes. She then turned and stomped away back to your cell. Well, I guess it was her cell only now.

“Well, that went well,” you said sarcastically to yourself, gripping your neck and rubbing it in frustration.

You had always hated this part; dumping someone. And it sure hadn’t gotten any easier in this new world. You looked over down the hallway to the mess hall to see a few people setting up for dinner. Carol and Maggie were setting up the serving table, talking and laughing with each other. You looked over at the steps that led from the outside to the mess hall and noticed Daryl glaring you down as he fidgeted with his arrows.

You smiled, feeling the most amazing electricity run through you when you noticed his gaze fixated on you.

He smiled a small smile back but quickly turned his attention back to his work.

You looked back at the direction Ashley had stormed off into and then back at Daryl.

You felt bad for leaving Ashley, you two had been through a lot since the beginning. But things had been off with you two for quite a while. Before you found this group and the prison, even out there you had constantly been fighting over seemingly nothing. The only time you two ever really got along was when you were having sex and even that had become mundane and scarce.

You looked back over at Daryl and let your mind wander as you watched him work on his bow. You and he had become close friends since you had moved here. He was very shy; it took you a minute to get him to talk to you even. You had volunteered for guard duty more than you’d like to admit, simply to spend time with the man. He sweet underneath, but on the outside, this gorgeous rugged man was an amazing fighter, and everyone loved him.

Your stomach fluttered at that thought, but you pushed it out of your head, thinking back to Ashley. As much as you would love to have something happen with you and Daryl, your relationships really didn’t have a good track record and you didn’t want to risk losing Daryl as a friend. You let your eyes roam those gorgeous arms and that amazing body of his and shivered a little. As much as logically you knew it would be a bad idea, you couldn’t deny the feelings he gave you whenever you thought of him.

You walked slowly down the hallway, trying to force your mind to steer clear of the thoughts you were having and focus on work. You had told Rick you would help sort through some of the new clothing and things they had grabbed on a run. You walked across the room, pulling your hair up into a ponytail and tying it tightly.

You looked over at Daryl with a smile as you walked over to the stairs, you walked halfway up and looked down at him hard at work.

He looked up at you with a slight smile and said, “Hey, Y/N.”

You loved the way he said your name, so sweetly.

“Hey, there, Dixon…Always working, aren’t you?” you said, laughing a little as you nudged your nose and looked pointedly at his crossbow.

He huffed and retorted, “Well, we can’t all be slackin’ off,” he said smiling knowingly at you after glancing at the spot you and Ashley had just been down the hall.

“Oh, that…” you said, turning a little red at the knowledge that he had been watching you.

“Yeah… that…” he said, shaking the hair out of his eyes.

He looked over at you, his knee beginning to bounce as he stared up at your lips, wondering what it would be like to kiss them. He had liked you since the minute you had arrived here. But much to his dismay you obviously had a girlfriend and were into girls.

So, you two became friends, close friends. Once you had opened him up, he talked to you about things he never thought he could to anyone. There was something about you being off limits that made him feel so safe about telling you things. He looked back into your eyes and noticed the frustration in them after he had mentioned it.

“What’s up?” he asked, knowing the look in your eye; something was bugging you.

“Nothing… It’s really nothing I can’t handle alone…” you said, shaking your head and looking away into the distance.

Daryl stood up and you forced your eyes back to his.

He looked you over with concern and asked, “Ya need to talk?”

You smiled sweetly at his offer, your heart melting at how attentive he was to you.

You nodded.

“That’d be good,” you said, nudging your head toward the doorway.

You two walked outside, him following protectively behind you, slinging his crossbow over his shoulder. You two walked out into the courtyard and down the hill to a small shed toward the edge of the property. Rick had thought it best to have all potential supplies in one of the most secure places in the yard. You approached the door of the big shed and he quickly walked in front of you and held it open for you.

You smiled up at him as you walked inside and said, “Who knew Daryl Dixon was such a gentleman?”

He huffed and rolled his eyes, trying not to check you out as you walked inside in front of him.

“It’s just a damn door,” he huffed, walking in behind you, turning his expression stoic.

You heard the door shut behind you and looked around. Rick had two long tables set up with bags and boxes of clothes and other amenities. You put your hands on your hips and said, “Looks like I’ve got a lot of work to do.”

“I’ll help. I ain’t got nothin’ better to do right now,” he said, walking over and opening a large white trash bag.

“I’m so shocked that you want to work,” you said with a smirk, looking teasingly back at him.

You laughed and walked over to the other table, doing the same, you two facing each other as you went to work.

He huffed and looked over at you with a pointed half glare half smile as he pulled some clothes out of a bag, starting to sort through them.

After a few minutes of you two silently working together Daryl glanced over at you.

“So, is everythin’ alright?” he asked, quickly looking back at the clothes in his hand.

You sighed as you folded a shirt and put it on the keep pile on your table.

You shrugged and said, “Yeah. It’s just that things really didn’t go well with Ashley today… Scratch that, things haven’t been going well, for a long time.”

He looked over at you and nodded in understanding.

He shrugged and replied, “Well, I’m sure you’ll figure it out.”

You laughed and shook your head.

“I don’t think so… I… I sort of broke up with her. It just wasn’t working anymore,” you said, looking over at him, hoping to see a sign of happiness over that news in his eyes. You got none. He kept his eyes on the table, stoic as hell and nodded.

“Well, I’m sure you’ll find someone else… You’re amazing, Y/N,” he said, silently kicking himself for making that slip.

You looked over at him with shocked happiness and smiled brightly over at him.

“You think?” you asked.

He shrugged, continuing with his task and replied in a near whisper, “Yeah, I do.”

You nodded and bit your lip in thought as you looked over at him hard at work. You put the clothes in your hand down and walked over to him. He turned and looked at you with confusion. His heart started racing as you walked into his space, which is something you usually didn’t do. You were looking up at him with those beautiful doe eyes with such open innocence. How could anyone be so beautiful? He wondered to himself.

You put your hand on his shoulder and looked deep into his eyes, in a way he had never seen before from you. But it was one he had longed to see.

“To be honest…I’ve sort of been having feelings for someone else for quite a while now…” you said, looking up at him pointedly.

He looked down at you and nodded in understanding, his heart aching a little at the thought of having to watch you with someone else again.

“Oh yeah? Who is it?” he asked, puffing out his chest and mentally preparing for it.

You leaned up and whispered into his ear, “It’s you.”

You leaned back and looked up into his eyes with hope-filled eyes as you bravely told him a truth you had had inside of you for so long.

He looked at you with the most curious look you had seen to date from him and cocked his head.

“What?” he asked, thinking he had heard you wrong.

You giggled a little and nodded, bringing your index finger to his chest and silently pointing at him.

“But…How?” he asked, a million questions running through his mind at your confession.

“What do you mean how? Have you seen you?” you asked, giggling as you looked over at him with amusement.

“I mean…If I’m being honest, I think I’ve felt this…draw to you since the first time I met you. But even after that…You’ve been so amazing and I’ve been…feeling things for you…And well…I think we should try it,” you said, softly running your hand up and down his chest.

His hand gripped your wrist stopping your actions. He was trying so hard not to get so hard for you and you were making it very difficult, especially when you touched on him like that.

“What are talking about Y/N? I mean you’re…you’re into girls. I’m not exactly a girl,” he said, still completely confused.

“Oh, no. You are definitely *not* a girl…” you said, looking him over with pure joyous lust in your eyes.

He dropped your wrist and stepped back a little, letting his hands fall toward the floor, looking over at you awkwardly as you took him in in a way you never had before. But in a way, he had always wished you would.

You giggled a little and walked into him, pushing your hands up his chest and loosely wrapping them around his neck.

“Relax, Daryl,” you said, looking up at him with pleading eyes, hating that he was so tense towards you.

“It’s just…” Daryl stammered, not quite sure what to say or do.

You knew this reaction; it had happened to you a few times over your dating career in the past.

You nodded to him in understanding his confusion.

“I guess…Ummm… I guess we’ve never had this conversation before but…I’m bisexual, Daryl…Meaning, I am not just into girls, I’m also attracted to guys,” you said, looking up at him pointedly again.

His mind did mental gymnastics for a moment as he thought about what you had just told him, thinking back to all the times he had pined away for you knowing there was no hope. His eyes looked back at you and he glared over at you curiously, slowly nodding in understanding.

You smiled and licked your lips, looking down at his and wondering what they tasted like.

“And what now that you’re done with her, you just think I’m the next best thing?” he asked, huffing a little and a little insulted, stepping back away from you a few more steps, his defenses up.

Your eyes shifted into sadness and your heart fell at his words and defense.

“Do you really think it’s like that? Because it’s not. I fell for you, Daryl,” you said, looking innocently up into his eyes, trying to show him you were serious.

His eyes searched yours and he slowly nodded, looking down at you with contemplation a minute before walking into you again and scooping you bravely into his arms, just the way he had always wanted. He wrapped his arms possessively around your waist and pulled your body into his, your lips ghosting each other’s. He looked your happy face over and smiled to himself at how beautiful it was the way you were looking at him.

“Is this real?” he asked to himself, looking down at your lips, which smiled at his words.

“Yeah…It is…Kiss me, Dixon. I’ve been waiting so long,” you begged, your heart racing as his eyes came back to yours, with a big smile on his lips at your answer.

He nodded, looking you over once more before nudging his nose ever so softly up into yours and pressing his lips to yours. He kissed your lips timidly a few times, looking nervously over at you for your reaction.

You closed your eyes and parted your lips, leaning your body up into his, running your hands up his chest, gripping his neck.

He leaned back a second, taking in the image, trying to memorize this moment in time.

“Oh, I’ll kiss ya, Y/N…I’ll kiss ya whenever you want,” he said, and with that, he swiftly twirled you around in his arms and pushed your body back onto the table. 

You gasped and looked up at him in happy surprise at his dominant action.

You looked around at the supplies and clothes scattered next to you and looked up at Daryl with worry.

As if he could read your mind he just smiled, hovering his body over yours, in between your legs. He leaned down and ghosted his lips with yours as his hands came down to your thighs, gripping them roughly until your core hit his.

“Don’t worry, Y/N…It’s just a kiss…Ain’t gonna hurt nothin’” he said and pushed his lips back to yours, this time harshly and with so much hunger.

“Ahh…” you moaned out into his mouth at the feeling of his tongue finding yours. 

You ran your hands up into his hair and played with it, pulling his lips further into yours whenever you could.

His kiss was fire. It was pure passion, like everything you had hoped it would be. It was needy and hungry and only for you.

You ran your hands down to his neck and gripped it, pulling him harder down onto you, needing to feel his body on yours. He groaned happily as his kiss danced feverishly with yours and he felt you beckoning him. He sank his body down on top of yours and slowly rocked his hips into yours, needing to feel some relief for how you were making him feel.

You moaned at the contact, rocking harder still up into his core and taking control of the kiss, taking his tongue and dominantly swirling it the opposite way. You kissed each other, lap after lap, with hunger until you were both nearly out of breath, your hearts pounding with excitement into each other’s chests.

You reluctantly pulled your lips off of his and your head fell back, hitting the table beneath you as you tried to steady your breath. You looked up at him in slight shock at what a great kisser he was, he was even better than you had imagined. 

He smiled happily down at you at your reaction to his lips alone.

“Mmm…I’ve wanted to try that for so, damn, long!” you exclaimed in amazed bliss. You giggled happily to yourself as you let your arms fall and rub up and down his muscular arms. You bit your lip and looked up at him with a smile as you slowly rocked your hips up and down onto his again, imagining what else he was good at.

He leaned down and started to leave hot kisses on your neck, causing you to whimper happily and lean your head back to give him further access.

He growled animalistically into your neck at your willingness, fighting the urge to hit his hips into you, you had him so damn hot. He kissed his way up and down the nape of your neck, trailing over to the side of it.

You giggled and quickly turned your head, running your hands back into his hair to massage it lovingly.

“You feel so good…” you moaned softly, as you felt his hot, wet, tongue roaming your neck.

He kissed his way up to your ear and whispered into it, “Ya ain’t seen nothin’ yet, Y/N.”

You shivered at his words, your body activating for him as he kissed the spot below your ear feverishly.

“Oh my god, Daryl…” you whimpered, closing your eyes and running your hands down his shoulders to his chest again, exploring as much of this man you could.

“Yeah, you’re gonna be sayin’ a lot more of that,” he growled, sucking harder on your neck at your behest.

“Fuck…” you whimpered softly as his body started writhing on top of yours again.

You two were so lost in each other, your hearts nearly stopped when you both heard a loud bang on the door.

“Fuck,” Daryl muttered into your neck and swiftly made his body get up off of you.

He reached out his hand to you. You smiled up at him, your hair messy and your lips red and raw as you let him help you hop off the table. You walked ahead of him and Daryl quickly wrapped your body possessively back into his and growled into your ear.

“Get rid of them,” he said, fully ready to have you in so many more ways. “I’m nowhere near finished with you,” he growled, kissing under your ear feverishly again.

You giggled and looked over into his eyes, resting your head on his shoulder and staring up at him happily for another moment.

“I’ll take care of it,” you said, walking forward toward the door. Daryl held onto you as long as he could as you walked out of his arms, his hands slowly sliding from around your stomach, to your hips, until he let them fall reluctantly to the sides of his body.

You tried to flip and straighten your hair as best you could with no mirror, going for the lock, and hoping you looked presentable. You unlocked the door and opened it to see Rick standing outside the door with a worried look on his face.

Great.

“Hey, Rick,” you said, mustering a smile.

He nodded as serious as ever and looked behind you into the shed.

“Have ya seen Daryl? Someone said they might have seen him come up here with you. I need to talk to him,” Rick said.

You nodded in understanding.

“Yeah…Uh, he was uh, helping me sort the supplies,” you said stepping back and gesturing for Rick to come inside.

Rick walked in and noticed Daryl standing there awkwardly as if he’d just been caught doing something he shouldn’t be, his thumbs tucked into the sides of his jeans as he rocked a few times on his heels.

Rick walked in and noticed some of the clothes scattered all around the one table and a few items that had been haphazardly been knocked to the ground.

“Yeah…I can see that,” Rick said look you both over and noticing the red marks on your neck and your lips.

He looked over at Daryl with a curious smirk.

Daryl shifted and looked away a minute, before forcing his dutiful eyes back to Rick’s.

“What’s up?” he asked in that gorgeous gravel voice that drove you insane.

“I need you to help me do a sweep of the lower levels, just make sure that all our locks are still in place after all this time,” Rick said, looking at Daryl pointedly as he put his game face on again.

Daryl nodded, stepping forward in his action ready stance as he agreed. He looked over at you and then back at Rick with slightly nervous eyes.

“Can ya give me a minute?” he asked, tried to avoid Rick’s smirk.

Rick put the smirk away, noticing Daryl’s awkward reaction and nodded.

“Sure, I’ll be right outside,” Rick said, nodding to Daryl and then to you. As he turned and walked out, he let himself smile and shake his head at the scene. He would have never guessed that’d happen. But he knew you two were close and he knew how Daryl felt about you. He walked out and shut the door. He turned to walk over to one of the picnic tables that sat by the cellblock door to wait for Daryl.

Suddenly, Ashley came busting out of the door, storming outside on a mission. Her eyes were fixated on the shed Rick had just left you two in and Rick quickly caught up with her.

“Hey, what’s goin’ on?” he asked, trying to make polite conversation, all the while worried about the seen that would erupt if she caught the two of you.

Ashley looked over at him with anger in her eyes and then looked back at the shed as she angrily replied, “Hey, Rick...Just looking for Y/N.”

Ricked put his hands on hips and watched her storm off, knowing there was no stopping her.

He winced as he watched her fling the shed door open and stomp inside.

“What the fuck is this??” he heard her say, loudly and angrily.

Rick shook his head and reluctantly jogged on over and into the shed.

There you were, with Daryl in between your thighs his lips devouring yours again. You had your hands wrapped around his body as you sat on the table with his body pressed firmly against yours.

When you heard the door and Ashley walk in you quickly ripped your lips off of his and whipped your head over in her direction. You sat there frozen, unable to move, as you stared into her angry eyes. Daryl looked over at her and then back at you, unsure of what to do, with his arms still firmly wrapped around you.

“What do ya want me to do?” he asked you, softly.

You looked over at him, smiling sweetly, bringing your hands back around and running them up his chest. You softly pushed him back away from you and said, “Don’t worry. Go with Rick. I’ll see you when you get back.”

You thought about the danger he would be potentially facing, and it caused your heart to ache with worry. Without a second thought, you leaned in and gave him a hug, whispering into his ear sincerely, “Please, be careful and come back to me.”

You softly kissed his neck and then leaned back, cupping his face only for a second before dropping your hands from him.

He nodded, softly rubbing the small of your back and looking sweetly into your eyes. He heard Rick’s voice clear and he remembered the two of you weren’t alone. And no matter how much he didn’t want to leave you without one more kiss he knew he had to. He smiled at you another small smile and then nodded, nearly nudging your nose with his as he spoke.

“I’ll be back soon, I promise,” he said, stepping out of you and puffing out his chest as he turned toward Ashley and Rick.

Ashley was looking at you both with pure anger in her eyes, her arms crossed and her foot tapping. Rick was behind her scratching the back of his head with a nervous smile, hoping things wouldn’t escalate any further. Daryl nodded to Rick, showing him that he wasn’t going to start nothing. He walked by Ashley, shoulder to her shoulder and peered her down a second. After which he just nodded politely and said, “Ashley.” And with that he and Rick walked out the door, but not before Daryl stopped and looked back at you, to make sure you would be alright.

You smiled easily at him and nodded back, silently also telling him to be careful.

He smiled back and nodded, before turning and heading out with Rick.

You watched the door shut, desperately wishing you could go with him, but knowing you couldn’t.

Your nervous eyes finally hit Ashley’s as you closed your legs and leaned forward on the side of the table.

“So, now it all makes sense, doesn’t it?” she said, looking up at the ceiling in pure anger.

“What do you want, Ashley?” you asked, hopping off the table and cleaning up the mess you and Daryl had made.

“Oh, I’m sorry. Did I get in the way of your makeout session?” she asked, still livid.

“I told you it was over,” you said quietly as you scooped up the items that had fallen to the floor and began to refold them on the table.

“Oh, and then not even a half hour later here you are with him in between your legs,” she spat back.

Suddenly anger surged through you and you whipped around to face her with anger of your own.

“Yes. I care about him, Ashley! A lot!” you said, trying to find some empathy from her.

“Apparently. I mean he was special enough to you for you to break us up so…” Ashley said, looking over at you with spiteful eyes.

“Okay, don’t even do that. Do you know how many times I’ve caught you flirting with other women? I mean you and Molly are inseparable these days. So, don’t make me the bad guy!” you shouted back.

“Well, maybe Molly acknowledges my feelings and what I am going through. I never see you. Not since he came into the picture,” she said.

“We haven’t had that forever, Ashley! Even before him. I can’t keep living this lie…” you said to her, tearing up a little as you thought about how hard it had been for you two for so long.

She huffed and retorted, “Oh, so it was all a lie?”

You rolled your eyes and gave an exasperated sigh.

“I didn’t say that…I just mean that lately, I mean come on it can’t be just me…” you said looking over at her hopefully.

She looked over at you with slight misgiving as she heard your tone change and bit on her lower lip for a few moments before shrugging and nodding after a minute of silence.

“You’re right…It wasn’t just you…” she admitted, her anger subsiding a little.

There was an awkward truth in the air and you both stood there not sure the next step to take.

You sighed and looked over at the table, spotting a box next to you. You opened it and peered inside. You smiled a little to yourself, pulling a bottle of Jack Daniels out of the box and wiggling it toward her.

“Remember this?” you asked with a smile.

Her anger caved at the sight and giggled a little, looking down at the ground, letting one hand drop toward the ground while the other stayed protectively wrapped around her.

She nodded, her eyes come back to yours and said, “Of course. How could I not?”

You looked around and found a few glasses, walking over to her and sitting on the table next to her. You poured you both a drink, handing her a glass.

“It was my best friend’s party at that one bar in Atlanta…” you tapped your lip and looked up, trying to remember the name.

“Mary’s!” Ashley said, taking a gulp of her drink as she looked off into the distance as she was transported back in time.

She giggled as she took another sip.

“She introduced us, thinking we would hit it off big,” she said, looking sadly over at you for a second before downing her drink.

You did the same, smiling at the memory.

She rattled her glass and you laughed, pouring her another and yourself as you said, “You always were a whiskey lover. I remember that one time I accidentally got wine instead.”

You laughed out loud and shook your head, looking over at her and continuing.

“I swear you almost had my head,” you laughed again at her.

She flipped you off but smiled saying, “Go big or go home.”

You laughed again and nodded. The laughter broke the ice, but you two sat and sipped on your drinks alone in your thoughts of each other for a while.

“I know it’s been over for a while,” Ashley said softly, sipping on her drink as you both stared at the wall opposite of you.

“I know. But you know as well as I do it always was going to be me to rip the band-aid. It’s just not in your nature,” you said, taking about sip and looking warily over at her.

Her eyes locked with yours and she nodded in small agreement.

“I’m just not good at letting go,” she admitted shrugging her shoulders and taking another sip.

The air was palpable as if you both knew this was truly it. You just didn’t want it to end on a bad note.

You watched as Ashley’s eyes flew to the spot she had caught you and Daryl.

“I knew it. From the moment I saw you two together…You two were so obvious…I felt like a fool,” she admitted, looking at the ground.

There was that guilt again, panging in your heart as you watched someone you used to love, and in a way would always love, feeling so heartbroken.

You hopped up off the table and walked into her, looking her over. She looked up at you with sad eyes and you smiled a supportive smile.

“You know you’re gonna get through this, right?” you asked, peering truthfully into her eyes.

She huffed and shook her head, tears coming to her eyes as she downed another swig of whiskey.

“I’m not like you. I’m not like Daryl. I can’t survive out here on my own…” she said looking away with worry.

You took her hand and shook it, asking her, “Who says you’re alone?”

She rolled her eyes.

“Hey. We protect each other. That’s it. Nothing else matters,” you told her shaking her hand and forcing her eyes back to yours.

You stared into her eyes until she silently understood being a couple never had anything to do with helping her survive.

“For what it’s worth?” she said, looking over at you with honesty.

You nodded, giving her space to continue.

“I think you two would be really great together…I can tell he really cares about you,” she said, smiling bravely over at you.

You smiled, looking down at the ground and smiling wider at the thought of him.

“I think so too,” you said, just silently enacting all of the days you could have to come with him in your head.

“So, I guess I should get my stuff out of the cell huh?” you asked, rubbing your arm awkwardly.

Ashley looked over at you abruptly and nodded, trying to be brave.

The two of you walked back over to the cellblock and up into the cell you two had shared since you had found the prison. You quietly packed up your things into your duffle bag, looking at an old picture of you two from the old world. You looked over at her and said, “Keep it, you’re the one who took it.”

She nodded, looking down sadly again as she watched you getting ready to leave. You noticed and walked back over to her.

“You’re going to be okay, trust me. Okay?” you said looking reassuringly into her eyes.

She nodded, gulping down her fear.

You leaned over and gave her a hug and stepped back, securing the strap of your bag on your shoulder.

“Well, I should be going…” you said, shifting awkwardly again.

“Okay,” she said, nodding in agreement as she sat on her bed and watched you leave.

You looked back with one more reassuring smile at her and turned and walked out of the cell, dropping the blanket over the doorway as you did.

You looked out down into the mess hall watching everyone eat and be merry with each other, talking to one another about their days. You shifted the bag on your shoulder as you took it in, suddenly feeling a little out of place. You really didn’t feel like talking to anyone about what had happened, not right now. You just wanted to go lay down. You glanced down at the small office on the opposite side of the mess hall, the one that Daryl had claimed as his own since day one in the prison and smiled.

You walked down the stairs and to the office, you checked the doorknob, slowly turning it and opening it. You peeked inside, with a slightly racing heart. You looked around, making sure no one was looking and stepped inside.

You slowly shut the door behind you as you took in the place that Daryl called his. There were two mattresses pushed together on the floor with sheets flung all over the place. On the big wooden desk beside you, there was one of the bows he had found on a run that he was repairing, along with a stack of arrows he had been carving. You noticed magazines scattered all over on the side of his bed along with an ashtray with old cigarettes that had been put out. You sat your bag down and noticed a magazine slightly tucked under his mattress. You sat your bag down and walked over to it, bending down to pick it up. It was a Playboy magazine open to a page with a girl in pink silky lingerie in a very provocative pose on the bed.

“Dirty Daryl… Who knew,” you said, studying the picture and the pose carefully.

You knew Daryl would probably be gone a little while longer and thought back to the bags of clothes in the supply shed. You smiled to yourself and decided to go try and find something that would match. You walked back over to the shed and sifted to bag after bag, disgruntled until you came across just what you were looking for. You pulled a black, silky, nightie out and smiled.

“It’s perfect!” you said, happily as you took it in.

It had a short silky skirt leading up to lace that would just barely cover your breasts and spaghetti straps.

“Shit. He is going to lose his mind…Maybe a few times,” you said, biting your lip at the thought of making him come undone for you.

You brought the nightie back down to his room, quickly changing into it, knowing by now he should be on his way home to you. You took off your panties and shoved the rest of your clothes in your bag. You looked around and found a few candles he had and lit them with one of his lighters on the desk. You put a candle on each side of the mattress and a few on the desk, looking up at the tiny window on the back wall and watching the sunset. You glanced over at the door and then back at the bed, wondering how you should greet him. You looked back at the open magazine on the floor and smiled to yourself, knowing just what to do.

Daryl and Rick finished their sweep and walked back to the cell block together. Daryl nodded to Rick as he walked over to the door of his room.

Rick nodded back.

“Thanks for the help, Daryl. Looks like everything is holding up just fine,” he said, patting his shoulder before walking off to find Carl and Judith.

Daryl turned the knob and walked inside. He immediately turned around, putting his crossbow down against the wall by the door as he shut and locked it. He noticed the glow of the candles and turned to look at the desk beside him. He noticed the candles and turned around.

His jaw dropped when he saw the scene in front of him. You were laying on his bed with your legs spread open, slowly rubbing yourself up and down, wearing a gorgeous nightie.

“Hey there Dixon…I’ve been waiting for you…” you said, giggling a little at the look on his face.

“What’s this?” he asked, trying like hell to keep his eyes on yours and not roam your body.

“Well…I noticed you were doing some…reading? And I thought maybe I’d surprise you…” you said, sitting up, grabbing the magazine and showing him the page that was open.

He looked away sheepishly.

You giggled, dropping the magazine and got up. You walked over to him and stood in front of him.

“What? You don’t like it?” you asked with worry, looking up at him with those beautiful dark blue eyes.

He looked back over at you and huffed in disbelief.

“Are you kidding? Look at you,” he said, forcing his eyes back to yours and clenching his jaw.

“So, what’s the problem?” you asked, bringing your hands up to rest on his chest.

“Nothin’…” he said, looking away again with embarrassment.

“Is it the magazine? Because I really don’t care. I just thought I’d surprise you,” you said, leaning up to kiss on his neck so sweetly.

He closed his eyes and brought his hands to the small of your back at your lips on his neck.

“It’s just…I’ve thought a lot about you lookin’ at that…” he admitted, getting lost in his lust for you at the feeling of your lips trailing hot kisses up and down his neck.

“Mmm, really?” you asked, smiling into his ear at his words and bringing your hands to the buckle of his belt.

“And what did you think about?” you asked as you unbuckled him, kissing up and down his neck more feverishly at his confession.

“I don’t wanna say…” he said, feeling sheepish again at how many times he had cum to the thought of you and all the ways he had imagined being with you.

You bit his neck slightly and leaned back, bringing your eyes back to his as you unbuttoned and unzipped him.

“Hmm…Well, then…I guess I’ll just have to guess,” you said and dropped to your knees below him.

You looked at his muscular thighs and rubbed them up and down, feeling the denim jeans under your hands. You ran your hands further up and found his cock. You moaned happily to yourself at the feeling of his cock throbbing for you.

“Mmm…I’ve been wanting to taste you forever,” you said, looking up at him with a smile as you slowly pulled his pants down.

His cock popped up and your eyes widened with excitement. He huffed a little at your reaction.

“And here I thought this would be the last thing you’d be interested in,” he said with a smirk.

You looked up at him and rolled your eyes with a smile.

“Oh, no…I am *very* interested, Mr. Dixon…” you said before dipping down and trailing the tip of your tongue up his erect shaft to his tip. You wiggled your tongue playfully onto it a few times, looking back up at him for his reaction.

He looked down at you in disbelief, trembling at the feeling and the sight of you. This was everything he could have hoped for with you.

You repeated your actions, bringing your right hand up to the base of his cock to steady it as you trailed your tongue up and down his cock, moaning at the taste of him. You started to kiss up and down the sides of his cock, every once in a while taking in his balls, teasing him mercilessly.

“Fuck, Y/N…” Daryl said, slowly starting to rock his hips towards you as you turned him on so bad.

You ran up to his tip and slowly pushed your mouth down onto it.

“Fuck! Yes!” Daryl growled loudly, looking down at you in happy disbelief as you started to push and pull his cock up and down into your throat. At the same time your right hand on his base twisted up and down onto it, feverishly.

You worked on him as hard as you had ever worked on a cock, looking up at him for approval as you pushed and pulled his cock in and out of your mouth.

His hand came down and massaged your hair as he started to rock into your mouth with more of a solid rhythm.

You pushed his cock all the way down into your hilt, gagging on it as you tried to fit as much of him into your mouth as you could. You let go a little and then did the same thing. You pulled your mouth off of him gasping for hair as your hand twisted and pumped him up and down.

“Holy shit, Y/N…” he nearly whimpered, feeling his high coming so fast.

“I want you to cum down my throat…” you said, bringing your hand up to his tip and rapidly pumping up and down onto it.

“Fuck!” he cried out even louder.

His eyes snapped to yours and his hand on your hair tightened. He was panting and the look on his face showed you just how close he was.

“Shove me back down that pretty mouth then,” he growled, his voice low as he glared you down with only one thing on his mind.

You smiled up at him and then swiftly focused your attention back to his cock, you rippled his tip a few more times with your fingers before bringing your hand back down to the base of his cock and gripping it. You licked up his tip playfully a few times until you felt his hand clench harder on your hair and you pushed him back inside you.

You repositioned and pushed your hands onto his thighs, catapulting his cock in and out of you as fast as deep as you could. You heard him groaning and grunting as he hit into you equally eager. You focused all our energy on his cock, closing your eyes and letting him fuck your throat so deep.

You pulled back and pushed him inside you and he hit even further, testing your limits as he came undone. He glared you down and grunted and groaned with happiness at the feeling and sight of you taking him in so good.

“Fuck, Y/N…I can’t hold out…” he groaned in happy confusion.

His eyes shut and his hands used the back of your head to catapult you up and down his cock faster and faster until he came so hard down your throat.

“Oh, fuck!! Yeah!!” he cried out, forgetting his discretion for a second as you gave him the best orgasm ever! He locked his hips into you, pinning his cock as far back as he could go for a few seconds and then eased up, pulling halfway out of you.

“Mmmm…” you moaned using the opportunity to suck his cock down a few more times, all the way up to his tip, where you swirled your tongue around it, trying to get more of his sweet nectar out of him.

“Fuck! Y/N!” he cried out again, his eyes snapping back to yours in disbelief as he shivered and shook for your tongue again.

He looked down at you panting as he felt the most amazing buzz running through his body thanks to you. His grip on your hair fell and he massaged it softly, hoping he didn’t hurt you.

You pulled your lips off of him and kneeled back, catching your breath too after having his huge cock in your mouth. You stared at it in disbelief as you caught your breath, feeling the sides of your mouth raw and sore.

You felt his index finger come over to your chin and gently pulled your face and eyes up to his.

He looked down at you with sweet concern and asked, “I didn’t hurt ya, did I?”

You smiled blissfully back up at him and shook your head, his finger still on your chin.

“You didn’t hurt me, don’t worry…I liked it,” you said sincerely, with a slight smirk at the smile that elicited as he relaxed and nodded.

“Okay…” he said, in a quiet growl.

You leaned over and kissed his cock a few more times before reaching your hand up to him. He smiled and pulled you back to your feet.

He pulled his pants back up and buckled them tight, looking over at you with a nervous smile as you walked back into him.

You wrapped your arms around his neck and swayed slowly in his arms. You smiled and leaned over to whisper into his ear. At the same time, Daryl wrapped his arms loosely around your waist and started swaying with you.

“So…Was that one of the things you imagined me doing to you?” you asked, kissing his neck a few times before leaning back and looking into his eyes with playful curiosity.

He looked over at you sheepishly for a second, biting his lip and thinking back to all the times he had given himself relief to the thought of you going down on him.

He just nodded.

You giggled and leaned into him ghosting your lips with his and asking, “So, did I live up to it?”

He huffed and side-eyed you, knowing you were toying with him.

He brought his hands to your hips and pulled your core swiftly and harshly into his, holding you there.

He nudged his nose up into yours and glared you down, replying, “Oh, even fucking better…”

You smiled happily up at him as his dominant side came back and he took you for his. He pushed his lips back to yours and you sighed happily as you felt his lips press against yours. He pushed his tongue into your mouth after a few harsh kisses on your lips and grabbed a hold of it. He swirled it around and around his own hungry for you still.

He brought his hands up to cup your face as he kissed you as passionately as he could. You brought your hands to his sides, holding onto him as he started to move your bodies backward. He kissed you a few more times on the lips and pulled his lips off of yours as he stopped your bodies at the foot of his mattress.

He looked you over with a sweet small smile, kissing your forehead and then nuzzling your nose with his.

“Do I get to keep you? For real?” he asked, looking deeply into your eyes for confirmation that you were indeed all in to be his.

You smiled sweetly up at him and responded.

“Daryl, I haven’t been anyone else’s in a very long time…At least not in the ways that really matter. So, yes…You can keep me if you want me…But, you have to promise me something…” you said trailing off and looking away sadly for a moment.

Daryl kissed your lips with his softly and then looked over at you and whispered as he softly caressed your hair with his hand, “Anythin’…”

You looked back over at him with scared, innocent, eyes. He had only ever seen that look in your eyes one other time; the time he had found and rescued you.

You ran your hand up over his on your face and placed it over his, taking a deep breath before speaking.

“I know you can’t really truly promise this…” you said, suddenly realizing how far off base your wish was as you looked away with slight shame in your eyes.

He brought his hand down to your chin and tilted it up, bringing your eyes back to his. He looked you over with sad concern and whispered sincerely, “You can ask anything of me, Y/N. Don’t ya know that by now?”

You smiled sweetly up at him at his words, forgetting for a second the struggle in your heart you were having. He had this tendency to make you forget everything but him and how he made you feel.

He noticed your sudden change and smiled happily to himself, loving the impact he now knew he had on you.

He leaned in, wrapping his arms around your waist and pulling you securely into him as he whispered lowly into your ear, “So…Tell me, Y/N…What do ya need to hear from me for you to believe this is what I want? All I want?”

You shivered as he purred so sweetly into your ear and shuddered a little as your needs came back to you.

You leaned back in his arms and ran your hands up and down the sides of his neck as you stared up at him in awe for a few moments. You looked away and tried to formulate the words. You slowly brought your eyes back to his, which were now silently pleading for you to tell him what was on your mind.

“It’s just…I don’t want you to leave me…” you said, looking up at him with pained pleading eyes.

He huffed, taken aback a little at your plea, a small smile twitching on the edge of his lips. He leaned over and ghosted his lips with yours, wrapping your body even more securely into his.

“What makes ya think I’d ever wanna do that?” he asked, looking over at you with nothing but pure love, showing you just how raw his love was with just a look.

You shrugged your shoulders and looked away at a fixed point on the wall, somewhat embarrassed of the admission that you were afraid to lose him.

“I mean, I really love our friendship…I just don’t want to lose what we have…I can’t lose you,” you said, forcing your eyes back to his.

He huffed in amazement, looking you over as if he didn’t know where you came from. You were some sort of angel, he swore.

“That’s not gonna happen, Y/N…,” he said, looking seriously into your eyes with pure resolve, trying to reassure you and quiet your fears.

You looked up into his eyes still scared and unsure, causing him to place his forehead on yours. He closed his eyes and started to lament to you.

“You’re just about the best thing I’ve ever had in my life, Y/N…Now why would I want to go and ruin that?” he asked, slowly dragging his forehead across yours.

You looked over at his loving face at his words, falling in love with him in a whole new way in this moment. You ran your hands up his chest to wrap around his neck, pulling his lips to yours for one soft, sweet, kiss. When you pulled your lips off of his he opened his eyes, smiling softly over at you.

“Now…About this getup,” he said, refocusing his eyes lingering on your body in the lingerie.

You smiled and shook your head with slight embarrassment.

“I know, I know…It’s a bit much,” you said, your face flushing a little at the fact that you were so open to him right now.

“Much? Shit, girl…Ya just might be the best thing I’ve ever seen,” he said, leaning in to whisper it into your ear.

You shivered and the feeling of his breath on your neck and at his words, feeling his hands come down and softly run up and down your clothed ass. You leaned back, your hands still gripping his neck as you leaned back into his arms and smiled sweetly at him.

“I just wanted to let you know how much I want you too…I know things with Ashley had to have been hard on you-“

He shushed you with his finger at the mention of her name and the look of guilt on your face as you said it. He shook his head, his index finger pushed up into your lips as he glared you down.

“Don’t. Don’t do that, Y/N. I know you, you’re a good person…Don’t do that to yourself. I can handle it,” he said, finally releasing his finger after you smiled and slowly nodded at his response.

“So…what now?” you asked, sudden awkwardness filling the air again.

He smiled pulling you into him and swaying your bodies together back and forth.

“Girl? We can do whatever you want,” he said, just happy to have you in his arms.

You smiled and pressed your lips back to his. You swiftly pushed your tongue into his mouth and grabbed ahold of his as your bodies collided. He had to take a step back to stop you both from falling backward at the force of the collision. He moaned happily to himself at how much you seemed to want him. He still couldn’t believe this was happening.

You swirled your tongues around each other’s at a speedy pass, hunger and need filling you both with every new lap. You pulled your lips off of his, which were now raw from your marathon kiss and smirked back up at him, finding your nerve again as he lit you on fire.

“So, tell me…What else did you imagine me doing to you?” you asked, raising an eyebrow and giggling a little at the shock that hit his face.

He laughed it off, looking away in contemplation a minute, wondering if he should say anything. He looked back at you with dark eyes, deciding that honesty in this moment was definitely the best policy. Especially since you seemed so eager to please him.

He leaned over and whispered ever so softly into your ear as he swayed your bodies together in a dance all your own.

“I want you on top of me…I want you…to ride my cock…” he whispered slightly nervously at opening up to you about what he wanted from you. He slowly moved his hands further down your ass, making final contact with your ass cheeks under the fabric.

You kissed on his neck, slow and sweet up to his ear and whispered back, “Lay down…I’ll give you what you deserve,” you finished, giving him another sweet kiss under his ear before leaning back and smiling pointedly over at him, cocking your head suggestively toward the mattresses on the floor.

He looked back into your eyes, questioning yet again if you were serious. You smiled and rolled you eyes at this, leaning over to whisper back into his ear.

“Go on…Let me treat you…” you coaxed, running your hands down his chest, running your dominant hand down to his clothed cock which was pounding heavily for you again. You glared him down as you palmed it, turning him on beyond belief.

“Isn’t that just what ya did?” he asked, smirking happily to himself at the feeling of you rubbing his cock and basically pleading to pleasure him.

“Oh, there’s plenty more where that came from, Mr. Dixon. I think we’ve got some time to catch up on, don’t you?” you asked, playfully as you slowly walked around behind him. You grabbed the cuffs of his vest and slowly pulled it down his arms as you planted hot kiss after kiss up and down the back of his neck.

You pulled his vest off and let it fall to the floor, pushing your hands around his bare sides to his stomach. You began to run your hands slowly up and down his stomach, playing with the button of his pants every few laps, switching your lips attention to the other side of his neck.

“Fuck, Y/N…You feel so good…” he whispered in happy frustration, loving everything you did to him.

You kissed his neck with fervor again at his words, bringing your hands to the button of his pants, kissing your way up to his ear.

“You ain’t seen nothin’ yet, Dixon…” you whispered, popping open the button of his jeans and unzipping him.

You kissed his shoulder and looked down at your hands on him.

“Take them off and we can test out that imagination of yours,” you said with a playful smile, so ready for him to be inside you.

You stepped back and watched with admiration as he obeyed and stripped himself of the jeans, kicking them away, leaving him in all his naked glory. You looked down and secretly admired that sculpted beautiful ass of his. Oh my god was he gorgeous!

He walked over to the mattress and laid down on it, spreading his legs out and looking up at you cockily as you took in his erect cock. He could tell you loved it and that nearly sent him over the edge alone!

You rubbed your thighs together excitedly as your eyes met his cock, glancing up into his eyes with an excited smile as you thought about what it would feel like inside you.

“So…” you started, walking towards him and playing with the hem of your nighty, moving it from side to side.

“Mind if I ask for a treat?” you asked, looking over at him with playful curious eyes.

“You can have anythin’ ya want from me, Y/N…,” he said, gripping the base of his cock for relief as he watched you slowly saunter over to him, knowing you were teasing him on purpose.

“There’s this thing that I like…That I’ve always imagined you doing to me,” you said, finally meeting the side of the mattress as you looked down into his eyes.

“Anythin’,” he said, looking up at you and caressing your calf with his hand, completely mesmerized by everything about you.

You smiled, running your hand through your hair as you looked down at him with hesitation for a moment before kneeling down and climbing onto the mattress. You straddled him, putting both your knees on either side of his head, looking down at him with pure need now as you positioned your pussy over his face.

He ran his hands up to grip your outer thighs, looking up at you with a smirk.

“Tell me…” he ordered, his cock twitching as he looked up at your wet, free, pussy just inches from his lips.

“Eat me, Daryl, please…” you begged your body slowly writhing with anticipation above him as your heart started to race.

He ran his hands up to the hem of your nighty, trying to keep the fabric up as he angled you. The fabric kept falling. He looked up into your needy eyes and said, “Take it off. I wanna see you…”

You smiled and nodded, slowly reaching down and pulling the nighty all the way off of you, leaving you naked and exposed above him. He let his eyes run down your naked breasts and stomach, back to his task at hand. He ran his hands lovingly up and down your thighs and pulled your pussy over onto his mouth.

He kissed your folds and then pushed his tongue inside you, looking up at you for your approval as he began to wiggle his tongue up and down inside you.

“Oh, god! Mmm…That feels so good!” you moaned happily to yourself, closing your eyes as you slowly started to ride his face.

He stuck his tongue out and let you ride it, moaning into you whenever he watched you whimper in happiness.

You started to ride his tongue faster and with more intent, already feeling you high coming. You rode his tongue and he circled your clit every time he found it until you were just allowing him the ride your clit. He started to suction onto it, hold you in place with his hands on your thighs, sucking harshly as he watched you come apart.

“Oh! Oh! Oh my god, Daryl!! Yes! Right there!!” you cried out, looking down at him in disbelief as your hips sped up. You rode him as fast as you could, whimpering loudly until you hit into his tongue a few more times and came for it.

“Oh, my fucking god!!” you cried out, reaching over and gripping your nipples roughly as you climaxed so hard for his tongue.

You slowly rode his face as you felt the most amazing high course through you. He brought his tongue down under your clit and rapidly flicked under your clit, making you gasp in shocked pleasure as you convulsed over him again. You looked down at him in disbelief as you slowly began to come down, still buzzing from the amazing feeling he had just given you.

You gasped and moaned, closing your eyes a moment as you slowly rocked up and down onto him, feeling your breathing calm down and your body relax.

You looked down at him and smiled at the dark hunger in his eyes from watching you cum for his tongue.

You scooted down his body, straddling his stomach and laying on his chest for a minute. You rested your folded arms on his chest and looked up into his eyes with a happy smile.

“That was amazing…You are so good at that,” you praised, leaning up and pushing your lips to his for a slow, thankful, kiss.

His hands roamed down your sides back to your ass, grabbing it into him dominantly.

“Ya sound surprised?” he said, smirking over at you happily, loving to be able please you so much.

You shook your head and shrugged.

“It’s kind of rare to find a guy who knows what he’s doing that way,” you said, your eyes glistening at the sight of him, this amazing find of a man.

“Well, I guess I’m glad I measure up, “ he said chuckling a little himself.

“You definitely do!” you exclaimed, reaching up and cupping his face as you leaned up to push your lips back to his.

You could taste yourself on his tongue as he pushed it inside your mouth, grabbing yours and swirling around it with such passion. His hands came to your back and feverishly rubbed them up and down as you kissed each other like there was no tomorrow. You could feel his cock on your ass, his hips starting to rock up and down into yours as you turned him on beyond belief. You reached around and caressed it up into your ass, looking into his eyes boldly as you did this.

You pulled your lips reluctantly off of his and glared him down with a playful smile as you caressed his cock into you.

“Your turn again?” you asked, with pure excitement in your eyes.

“Fuck, yeah…” he growled, clenching his jaw at the feeling of you stroking him, he was so fucking hard for you.

“You ready to feel me, baby?” you asked as you sat up, straddling his stomach and rocking onto it slowly to match his rhythm.

“Fuck,” he whispered as he watched you in all your gorgeous naked glory as you writhed happily on top of him. Only in his dreams had he ever been this lucky. His eyes went to your tits and you watched him go non-verbal over them.

You grabbed his hands and put them on your tits, massaging them over his hands.

“Touch them…I want you too…” you coaxed, dropping your hands and allowing him to do all the work.

“God, you’re so fuckin’ beautiful Y/N,” he said, looking up at you in pure awe as he began to massage your amazing breasts.

“You’re pretty fucking gorgeous yourself,” you said, riding his stomach and smiling happily to yourself at he enjoyed massaging your tits.

You lightly trailed your fingertips up and down his cock from behind you as he caressed your breasts, glaring him down with more need.

He ran his hands down to your stomach, sliding them over to your hips, holding onto them.

You smiled and leaned forward onto his body again, arching your ass up into the air.

“Are you ready?” you asked, looking over into his eyes with pure need.

He nodded, silently taking you in as he awaited the heaven that he had been wanting for so very long with you.

You nodded, giving him one more slow, hot, kiss on his lips before reaching behind you and grabbing his cock. You smiled at the nervous way he looked up at you as you drug it up and down your wet folds. You brought his tip to your entrance and slowly pushed him inside you.

“Oh, fuck?!” you whimpered, closing your eyes and gritting your teeth as you took in his huge cock.

You sat up over him again, putting your hands on his chest, filling yourself with his cock. You looked over at him in disbelief, your mouth agape as he filled you to the brim.

“Oh, god, Daryl…You’re so fucking big…” you whimpered, your eyes giving way to some pain on your end as you started to ride him ever so slowly.

You brought one of his hands over to your pussy and used it to rub around your clit.

“Oh, yeah…Right like that…” you moaned, closing your eyes with a smile as he took over on his own, making it easier to rock up and down on his cock.

“Mmm…Oh yeah…” you moaned, starting to fuck him all on your own, now completely wet for him.

He moved his hand back to your hip, both hands gripping each of them roughly as you started to ride him all on your own.

You locked eyes with him as you slowly rode his cock, grinding down onto it as far as you could. You smiled to yourself at the look of awe on his face, his body trembling a little as he took you in.

“Mmm…You feel so good…” you moaned, smiling down at him as you rocked up and down on his cock.

“Fuck, Y/N…You’re so damn beautiful…” he whispered, slowly rocking his hips up and down to collide with yours.

The added pressure made you close your eyes and moan in surprised pleasure. You rocked back down onto his cock harder and faster, whimpering in delight at the feeling of you two grinding against each other.

“Oh…Yeah…Oh…God…” you whimpered as you started to hit your spot as you bounced up and down his cock faster and deeper.

“Holy fuck! Don’t stop fucking me…Just like that!” you commanded, a happy smile on your face as he thrusted his cock into you faster still.

He gripped your hips harder, grunting and groaning as he concentrated on giving you what you needed. He waited for you to slam your hips back down onto his and then he hit harshly up into your hilt, watching as this made you squeal happily at the blissful impact.

“Oh...Yeah…Oh, fuck…” you groaned, starting to catapult yourself up and down onto his cock as deep and fast as you could, feeling your high coming like a big wave of pure bliss.

You forced your eyes open and back to his as you bounced rapidly up and down onto his cock with pure carnal need.

The look on his face was enough to make you cum right there. He was trying to hold it together, looking up at you as if you were the most amazing thing he had ever seen.

“Oh, my god, Daryl…Oh, fuck…Fuck!” you cried out as you bounced up and down a few more times and came so hard all over his cock, pushing it into your pulsating hilt as you ground your core down onto his.

“Oh, my god!!” you cried out again as you prolonged your high, grinding slow and hard into him, loving the feeling that washed over you.

You hadn’t cum that great in so long!

“Oh, fuck, Y/N!” Daryl whined, his jaw clenching as he felt you cumming to rapidly over his cock. He watched you moan out in pure bliss, bringing your hands up to your breasts and tweaking your nipples as you came all over him.

He gripped your hips even harder and began to jackhammer his cock into your hilt, not letting up at all, needing release.

You helped him by rocking your pussy up and down onto him at his fast pace, whimpering happily as you looked down at him so satisfied and wanting the same for him.

“Are you gonna cum in me, baby?” you purred, looking down at him with pure hunger as you bounced purposefully up and down onto his cock, holding onto him here and there, which cause his eyes to roll back and him to groan happily.

“Oh, yeah, please…I want you to cum in me so bad, Daryl…” you whimpered, goading him with your words and your body.

Daryl grunted and whined a little at this and his arms came around to wrap around your waist, pinning your core into his.

You took his lead and stopped your hips, sitting obediently on top of his cock, glaring him down as you prepared for his release, breathing heavily in anticipation.

“Go ahead, Daryl…Cut loose…” you said, your breasts heaving with pleasure and anticipation and you ran your hands to grip onto his shoulders, awaiting his final attack.

He groaned deep in his throat and started to jackhammer into your hilt as fast and rough as he could while holding your body into place.

You ground down onto him with everything you had whimpering loudly with every hit, so loud you had to bring one hand up to your mouth and clasp it shut.

This only spurred him on harder and faster until he groaned loudly and exploded deep inside you.

“Oh, fuck, Y/N!!” he groaned loudly as he felt his high wash over him, making his entire body buzz for you.

You moaned happily at the feeling and the sight of him losing control for you. You brought your other hand back to his shoulder and gripped them as you slowly rocked up and down onto his cock, tightening around him. This caused a visceral reaction and his hands ran to your ass and his hips jerked erratically up into yours.

“Fuck yeah…” he growled, glaring up at you as you prolonged his high.

You were smiling coyly down at him, knowing exactly what you were doing to him.

He ran his hands up and down the small of your back watching you in awe as you slowly rode him.

He patted your back with his hands. You took the cue, letting his cock out of you and falling onto his chest with your own as you laid down on top of him. You kissed the side of his neck as you nestled into him, smiling at the feeling of his heart beating rapidly for you.

His strong arms came immediately around to wrap around your body, holding you as close into him as he could.

You both laid there for a few minutes in peaceful silence, no words needing to be said about the amazing feeling you had both just shared.

“I love you, Daryl…” you said, simply, nestling your face further into the side of his neck.

“Do ya now?” he asked, looking over at you as you hid your face in his neck.

You pulled back, allowing your eyes to comfortable lock eyes with his and nodded.

“I have for so long…” you admitted, thinking back to all the times you two had gone through together.

“Well, then…I guess we do have quite a bit of time to make up for then. Don’t we?” he said, smiling at the thought of having you all to himself in every way from now on.

You leaned back up and over him so that your lips were ghosting his.

You smiled playfully also thinking about all the ways you wanted to have him.

“I guess so…So, what are you waiting for, Dixon? Kiss me…” you said, looking down at his lips and smiling happily to yourself as they smiled at your words.

He nudged his nose up, tilting both of your heads upwards, his hands resting on your lower back as he looked you over with something softer in his eyes.

“I love ya too, Y/N. And if you let me? I’ll love ya forever…” he said, looking at you with nothing but love and admiration for you.

You shivered at his words and smiled softly back at him, your turn to be in awe of the man holding you.

“You got me, Dixon…I’m all yours…” you said, sighing happily at the thought.

“I can’t believe I get to keep ya…” he said, looking over at you in wonderment.

You smiled widely again and ghosted his lips with yours as you replied, “Likewise, Dixon.”

He smiled and pushed his lips back to yours for another slow, passionate, kiss.

You don’t know how it had happened, but that was the day you and Daryl were finally honest with each other and the very first day of your new life together. You kissed him moaning happily at the thoughts of a blissful life with this man, your best friend, was going to be like. Even in a world as crappy as this one, he could make you feel like you were excited to be alive. And you couldn’t wait to spend the rest of your days with this an amazing man…


End file.
